Youth Camp Training
This is an old article by user blackrazer that may need some update Introduction Youth Camps were introduced in the middle of Season 10. With it came a new way of training. The main thing to consider is that one shouldn't consider this the normal sort of training, but more along the lines of development of a youth player to become a talented player when he can join the senior squad. But instead of training multiple people at a time, you set the training per individual to mold them as you see fit to better suit positions you have in mind for them in the future. Talent Rating Misconception This aspect of a youth camp player has nothing to do with how well he trains, despite other beliefs. This will only affect the player's work rate once he's promoted to the senior squad. Focus Time Experience and Focus Time Your coach's experience determines how long you can train each skill for a youth. This is a table of known values for the maximum amount of time, in weeks, you can set per individual. The levels of experience with two values for max times seems to be dependent on the sublevels of the coach's experience. *Above average was thought to be 5 weeks, but could possibly influenced by sublevels of the coach's experience. Only one case has been documented of above average giving a max of 4 weeks of training. Focus Time Bonus The focus time is the amount of time that a skill is trained in terms of weeks. The amount of time set provides a bonus to the training. This bonus follows a pattern similar to a logarithmic curve. This means that the bonus initially rises pretty fast as you increase the value, but will quickly taper off to provide less and less of an impact at the highest levels. Think about it this way. If everything else is a static bonus to training, then you can think of the conditional bonus from focus as... 1 week - +4 2 weeks - +9 (+5 more) 3 weeks - +15 (+6 more) 4 weeks - +20 (+5 more) 5 weeks - +24 (+4 more) 6 weeks - +27 (+3 more) Note... these aren't exact values that are used in basketsim. They are meant to be an example. So what does this mean? 1) You should set longer periods of time, 3+ weeks, for each skill's training in order to get more out of the player's training. Setting the max amount of time for each skill you want to focus on can, and will, provide a better result, though it might not always be neccessary (see #2). 2) You don't need to train the max focus time in every skill, however many weeks are available to you, in order to achieve the skill level you want. Based on your experience with the system, and what you've seen other people report, you can easily guess how many weeks you need to train a skill in order to achieve the level you want. Retraining A Skill One of the important aspects of the new training setup is that if you're unhappy with the results of a skill that you trained, you can retrain it. However, it is important to note that doing so will not add to the results of the prior training. It will start over in a particular way. It's not really the fact that the training starts out at zero and then trains up over time. When a focus time is finished, a value is placed into the variable for the skill. Basically, retraining just replaces whatever value existed there before. So while it might be a good idea to redo training for the same amount of time or longer if you're unhappy with the value, it is not a good idea to redo training for a lower or similar amount of time if the value seems to be higher than average. You retrain the skills of your player at your own risk as you might not always get an equal value that you previously achieved. Works With Youth This use to be the hidden skill that each coach had that was hinted at. This seems to be one of the aspects that has more of an impact on a youth camp player's training outside of focus time. It has seven steps. *pathetic (1) *poor (3) *average (5) *good (7) *great (9) *fantastic (11) *extra-ordinary (13) Character Influence A player's character influences how well he trains a particular skill. According to adiego's writeup, this can result in a difference of 1-3 skill levels between similarly trained players. Here's a list of known beneficial and not so beneficial skills per character. Height and Weight These aspects of a player have an influence on the training, but it is unknown exactly how it influences the training other than the hints that adiego have dropped. Not knowing any of his skills at the start, you'll have to carefully check his physical attributes and his character in order to make the right training moves. For example it will be harder for tall and heavy guy to gain speed in the same way as someone small and lightweight. Adiego's Explanation of Provisional Work Rate Provisional workrate is built based on coach's experience, coach's ability to handle the youngsters, some luck, just a bit of coach's workrate and very important - time settings! Final Results of Training After the set number of weeks has elapsed for a player's training, the skill will become "visible" to the manager. This does not mean that the skill was always there, lurking in the background while waiting for you to train a skill for x amount of weeks. You'll soon notice that the skill will always become "visible" after a focus time completes. Which means that the end of the focus time corresponds to the skill becoming "visible". We can infer that this means the end of the focus time assigns a value to the skill. So the combination of focus time, your coach's experience, his works with youth ability, his work rate, the character, his physical attributes, and a bit of luck are all used in one or more formulas to figure out the end result of the skill. Unless a skill has been trained already, there is no value assigned to a particular skill (see promotion section). A couple of things that have been inferred from the system: *Provisional work rate seems to be pulled into the various CBPP enabled sites/programs (BS Global/BASTARD) as the work rate of the youth player in question. *Some factor influences the results of the provisional work rate at the time focus time expires. It is believed that this is where character and physical attributes come into play. *Character may or may not influence the end result in a static way. (Yet to be determined) Promotion as Related to Training Once your player is ready to promote to the senior squad, he may not have all his skills trained yet. At this point, when you promote the player, values are assigned to the untrained skills. These values may not be very exceptional, but you may get lucky and get a higher result in one of the skills than the others. So if you don't want to spend the time developing all the skills, don't set training randomly for all the untrained skills for a week or two. It's wasted time and the result from the training may end up being worse than what can be assigned to the skill during promotion. So use the amount of time wisely for the rest of the skills you'd like to see developed. Category:Tips